Organism Classification
THIS IS THE ONLY PAGE THAT IS LITERALLY ORGANIZED WITH ORGANISMS OF ALL KINDS. Please help to make it better if you can. This page shows the names of multiple organisms and viruses on this wiki. Plants *Doom Weed (Unusvere nocensdies) *Fat Weed (Unusvere obesusplanta) *Oogleclump *Chomp Flowers (Alostirpsnixsphera pericliaustrinaleavis) *Soda Root Animals Birds (Class: Aves) Infraspecies Neognathae Genus: Aptenodytes *King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus (Wingless diver of Patagonia)) *Emporer Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri (Forsters Wingless diver)) Genera: Eudyptes (Good Diver) *Southern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes Chrysocome (Good Goldless diver)) **Subspecies American southern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes Chrysocome Chrysocome Good Goldless Goldless Diver)) **Subspecies Indopacific (Or eastern) Southern rockhopper penguin (Eudyptes Chrysocome Filholi (Good Goldless diver Of Filhols)) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes Chrysolophus (Good golden Crested Diver)) *Northern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes Moseleyi (Good Diver Of Mosely's)) *Fiordland Penguin (Eudyptes Pachyrhynchus (Good Thick-Beaked Diver)) *Snares penguin (Eudyptes Robustus (Good Strong Diver )) *Royal Penguin (Eudyptes Schlegeli (Good Diver of Schlegel's)) *Erect-Crested Penguin (Eudyptes sclateri(Good diver of Sclater's)) Genus: Eudyptula (Good Little Diver) *Little (Blue) Penguin (Or Fairy Penguin (Eudyptula Minor (The Lesser of the good little divers)) * White-Flippered penguin (Eudyptula Albosignata (Good little white winged diver(Note that this penguins scientific name is debated wether it is Albosignata witch is its official name, or Minor Albosignata, witch would mean the lesser of the good litte white winged diver))) Genus: Megadyptes (Large Diver) *Yellow Eyed penguin (Megadyptes antipodes (Odd large diver)) Genus: Pygoscelis (Elbow-legged) *Adelie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae (The Elbow legged creature from Adelie)) Very common in antartica, especialy in the adelie reigon *Chinstrap Penguin (Psygoscelis Antarticus (The Elbow legged creature from Antartica)) *Gentoo Penguin (Psygosceliss Papua (The Elbow legged creature from Papua new guinea (Their english name is a mispelling of Gentle))) This penguin is rare and lives on gentoo Island Were their known for making cream soda Genus: Spheniscus (Wedge-Shaped) *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus (Wedge shaped creature from magellanica)) *Humbolt Penguin (Speniscus Humbolti (Humbolt's Wedge shaped creature)) *Galapagos Penguin (Speniscus mendiculus (Wedge shaped creature by the sea)) *African penguin (Spensiscus Demersus (donkey like wedge shaped creature)) *Macaroni Penguin ;Other *Skua *Arctic Terns (Sterna paradisaea) *Antarctic Terns (Sterna vittata) *Great Gray Owl (Strix nebulosa) (not native) *Phoenix Mammals (Class: Mammalia) ; Puffle Order (Order: Figmentixyliia, Family: Moschomicrotheridae, Genus: Moschomicrotherium) *Puffle (Moschomicrotherium pufflei) **Rare Puffles (Moschomicrotherium pufflei rarus) **Magma Puffle (Moschomicrotherium pufflei magmos) **Lava Puffle (Moschomicrotherium pufflei vulcano) *Piffle (Moschomicrotherium rabidus) *Poffle (Moschomicrotherium villis) *Paffoliards (Moschomicrotherium tipudio) **Puffolian (Moschomicrotherium tripudio tripudio) **Paffle (Moschomicrotherium tripudio callidus) *Predfle (Moschomicrotherium contrerre) *Uberfuzzies *Wildefulls ;Other *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) (not native) *Leopard Seals (Hydrurga leptonyx) **Walrus *Orca (Oricinus Orca) *Harp Seal (Phoca groenlandicus) *Screenhogs *Lemmings (not native) *Focci (Aeriageometriae bonajuris) *Shporgshel *Cow (not native) *Waddle G (not native) *Waddle O (not native) *Hammer Knight (not native) *Cats (not native) *Puffle Pumpkins *Humans (not native) Invertebrates Arthropods (Phylum: Arthropoda) Insects (Class: Insecta) *Beetles Crustaceans (Superclass: Crustacea) *Crabs *Headcrabs Mollusks (Phylum: Mollusca) *CartSnail *RocketSnail *Snell-Libros *AncientOctus Fish Cartilaginous Fishes (Class: Chondrichthyes) *Sharks (Subclass: Elasmobranchi *Red Mullet (Family: Mullidae) *Yellow Fish (Unidentified Species) *Grey Fish (Unidentified Species) Reptiles (Class: Reptilia) *Turtles (not native) *Komodo Dragons (not native) Viruses *X-Virus *I Love U Flu Virus *Ditto Virus *Your Page Title Here Virus See Also *Penguin *